Bobbi Johnson
Bobbi Fiona Johnson is a vampire on the run. She spends her time trying to be a normal teenager and stays on the run. Biography Bobbi grew up in a small town in New Jersey, but had a very rich family. She was never an attractive girl, but she did not mind. In her first year of middle school, her parents pushed her to do her best. Literally. If she did not get a good grade her mother would hit her and her father would just watch. It scared her to come home. Finally, after thirteen years of suffering, she packed her bags and left. She took trains, taxis, and even hitchhiked until she finally reached Danville. Unfortunately, she did not have as great a time as she thought. She was not able to get any jobs (hard to look good at an interview when you're a homeless teenager), so she did her best at stealing and shoplifting. Success was rare. She stayed inside the library (unknown to the librarian) inside her school. And as if that wasn't the worst, she had to deal with the teasing at school. She had a nerdy appearance, but not nerdy grades. She didn't fit in anywhere at Calvin Coolidge High School (same school as Candace). So she joined the goths. Then, one day, she met a boy. Ryan. He wasn't goth; he was a jock. It was "forbidden love". He confessed to her he was a vampire and she kept his secret. But then he turned her into one. After convincing her to kill a human (though she didn't know she was killing her) they fought mano a mano. After injuring the vampire king, she became wanted. After the death of Ryan, she became the Vampire Queen. She is now on the run, trying to avoid to much attention, yet she also tries to stay a normal teenager. Personality Bobbi is kind of a girly girl. Despite the fact she was dressed as a goth, she didn't act like one. She liked clothes, but didn't obsess over boys. Although she does have a nerdy side: she likes ninjas and tries to perfect her new "ninja skills". She's creative and trustworthy and still tries to convince people to trust her, which is difficult what with her questionable background and what not. Her biggest pet peave is probably when people ask her why her hair is pink, especially when she knows they secretly hate it. Bobbi is slow to get angry, which is especially a good thing since it's not good to be around an angry vampire, but she does have a tendency to spit out some "Jersey attitude". Her diet consists of mainly rats and other vermin because she thinks drinking the blood of innocent humans is wrong. She loves to sing but keeps it a secret; it caused a lot of torment in her Mortal life. Physical Appearance Bobbi is five foot seven with very pale skin. She has pink hair that has not been cut very good and golden eyes that tend to go red when hungry. She is very skinny from not having much food when she was alive. Her neck has small red marks which are from when Ryan bit her. After becoming Vampire Queen, she got the mark of the Vampire Queen behind her left ear: a bleeding black heart surrounded by a silver tiara with thirteen red jewels. Being a vampire, she will never get taller, gain or lose weight, grow her hair out, or even age. She usually wears a tight-fitting purple T-shirt with a red heart and a black arrow piercing through it and dripping red blood. She also sports blue skinny jeans with a white belt and red Converse. Her clothes are ripped at the sleeves, waist, and thighs from when she was being chased by werewolves. She doesn't wear pajamas because she doesn't sleep, but she sometimes wears a midnight blue dress for special occasions. On a few occasions, she dresses up in all black except for her eyes, like a ninja. This is usually in private, though. Skills Being a vampire, Bobbi has acquired many supernatural skills. These include being able to fly, lift heavy objects, run at incredible speeds, hypnotize people, read minds, and place her own thoughts into other people's minds. Unlike other vampires, she cannot turn into a bat and other vampires are given other skills based on what their life was like before the transformation. She was not very book smart, but she has become incredibly street smart. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas did not trust her at first considering her questionable appearance and avoidance in answering questions. Of course, after witnessing her vampire skills and her fight against Ryan and a werewolf he believed her. She still kind of scares him because there's a nagging thought in the back of his mind that says she will turn on him at any time. Ferb Fletcher Ferb, being the ladies' man he his, instantly started crushin'. He was the first to insist that she was trustworthy and will stand by her thick and thin. Candace Flynn Candace thought she was a freak when she first saw her. When she realized who she really was, she became embarrassed because she was one of her many tormentors in high school. Candace uses her as the "punk/gothic" version of Stacy; someone she can gossip with and tell her how good she looks in clothes and other girly stuff, yet in a new style. But that does not change the fact she wants her to stay out of her head. Even though Candace likes her, Bobbi is kinda uncomfortable around her... Jessie Fletcher Jessie took a trusting to her quite quickly. She seems to like her, letting her stay in her room under the condition that she won't eat any of her pets. She finds Bobbi a very interesting person, with all her vampire skills, and has been caught spying on her once or twice, as she does with all people she finds intriguing. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella instantly disliked her from the start, despite the fact she was obviously older than Phineas. When she found out Bobbi was a vampire, she hated her even more because when Phineas turns sixteen, he'll be "completely available" since Bobbi doesn't age. After some girl talk, (and a little mind control) Isabella was convinced Bobbi would stay away from Phineas. Buford Van Stomm Buford thought it was cool that she could fight so good for a girl. He and her will remain good friends. It might be a little more if it weren't for his feelings for Jessie. Baljeet Baljeet does not believe her story because he's all science. He thinks it's simply smoke and mirrors (isn't that the answer to everything?). Although, there will come a day when he finally realizes what she is... Perry the Platypus Perry naturally freaked out when he realized she was a vampire and that there were vampires. After a failed attempt to expose vampires to OWCA, he realized that she all the help he needs in exterminating the vampires. Although, he is a little stressed out that because of her mind-reading she knows about Agent P. But will it pay off?... Ryan Holmes Ryan was momentarily Bobbi's boyfriend. He was the one to bite her and the one who now hunts her. Bobbi was "in love" with him until the incident, and now despises him and wants to kill him. Neither will stop until their work is done. Or until the other is successful... Zachary King Zachary was Bobbi's first official documented love interest. He is a vampire hunter and when he discovered Bobbi was a vampire, he didn't kill her, but instead left her. He is having conflicting feelings about her: the fact she's a vampire and the fact that he actually really likes her. Appearances Day of the Undead Bobbi is obviously one of the major characters. This is when she and her story is introduced to the gang. The Great Coffee Heist Bobbi is among the main characters. She plays "bad cop" as she and Phineas interrogate a number of party guests when discovered one of them have spiked the punch. Time and Time and Time Again Bobbi is among the main characters. This is when she is introduced to Zachary and goes on a date with him. The What-If-O-Matic Bobbi is among the main characters. She is portrayed as the "Clarence" character; the character who helps Candace realize the mistake of her actions. S.A.F. Serial Bobbi plays a minor role in the S.A.F. Serial, where it is mentioned that Serum the Snail killed her and Ryan to use them in his Vampire Formula. The Vampire Diaries In this series on the Phineas and Ferb: The Untold Stories Wiki , Bobbi documents her life in her diary, starting from just a few months before she ran away. Gallery SCAN0050.JPG|Thanks a million, Fossy!|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Fossy%27s_Fanart_Archives Bobbi.jpg|Bobbi's first official pic. BobbiLunaii.png|Bobbi Lunaii style. BBB.jpg|Bobbi (Lunaii style) before the bite. !!Boby2.png|Thanks, Ange! SCAN0418.JPG|Bobbi as a pony, a beautiful contribution of Miss Foss! Background and Other Information *Bobbi is based a little on her creator, and characters from Twilight and My Babysitter's a Vampire *She is from New Jersey, which is similar to her creator who no longer has an accent because she moved when she was so young *She is inspired by Marceline, her creator's favorite character from Adventure Time *She is afraid of wooden stakes but not so much the sun, so long as she has an umbrella or is wearing special "SPF 500" vampire sunscreen *Although she loves being a vampire, she often wishes she'd be back to normal, to be "brought back to life" *No, she is not related to Jeremy *'Favorites': *Note: Many of these favorites have to do with the real world as opposed to the P 'n F world **Color: Dark purple **Movie: The Karate Kid **Food: (before bite) Califronia roll, (after bite) O Negative **Band: Evanescence **Song: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence Userbox Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Characters From New Jersey Category:Property of PLAP Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Characters